Fiery willow rebirth
by DarkPheonix 666
Summary: Nuriko is reborn into the modern era to be at Miaka's side just like he always wished. Only this time his desire to be born as a woman was granted; so he can love Miaka as he was meant to be GENDERSWAP. YURI/LESBIAN, NurikoxMiaka, TakavsNuriko (Smut later), Yui/Miaka, Yui/Nuriko friendship, minor platonic Keisuke/Miaka
1. Chapter 1

Miaka came to quietly; the sun was beaming through the curtains rousing her from her dreams. Her long brown hair falling like a river in front of her face and chest; slowly she brushed her locks from her face.

She yawned and sat up quietly about to wake up taka and say good morning when she realized he was gone. She was shocked by this and she got up slowly making her way into the kitchen. Eventually she found a note on the table from Taka. She picked it up gingerly and her heart sank upon reading the words.

 _Hey Miaka_

 _I've been asked to work a double shift again by my boss so I'll be home late again_

 _I hope you slept well and enjoy your day_

 _Taka xx_

"Working again" Miaka muttered quietly sadness and bitterness evident in her tone. It seemed nowadays Taka was more interested in his work than spending any time with her at all.

While she acted like a good girl and took his shit; she was getting rather fed up of his lack of caring. He would hug her and apologize when he got home but would ultimately take any shift his boss asked for even when she made plans with him.

They had been dating now for 2 years and it seemed since then he had become cold, distant and uncaring. She got lonely and would find comfort by spending time with her brother or Yui to ease the sadness.

It wasn't just their personal life that was suffering but their sex life too; he never touched her anymore leaving her to take care of herself. She was so frustrated and lonely that it was eating away at her.

She scrunched up the not bitterly and threw it in the trash. Her quaint morning had been ruined by his stupid note. Now she was somewhat pissed off and tired; she didn't want to go back to bed but she had to do something.

Suddenly the phone rang and she answered it quickly "Hello Yuki residence" she said calmly. She and Taka weren't married so she still used her name and he used his. However it did confuse neighbours and phone companies.

" _Hey Miaka"_ Yui's voice said cheerily down the phone.

"Yui-chan! It's been ages how are you?" she cried happily her unhappy mood lifted by the sound of her best friends voice.

" _I'm doing ok; I've got a new roommate and I'm working as a waitress now. But what about you?"_ Yui asked quickly after saying all her words. She was brief with her updates and always wanted to check up on me.

I sighed heavily before talking "I'm doing ok I guess; I'm still a stay at home girlfriend while Taka works his shifts. Who knows perhaps you may work together sometime" I said bitterly trying to hide the fact I wanted to cry.

" _He's taking MORE shifts?! But you barely see him as it is! Seriously he's acting like a dick lately"_ Yui snapped crossly concern hinting her voice.

"I manage somehow; I mean I've got my little friend in the top drawer to keep me happy. But it still gets lonely just living with my own company" I joked briefly before the last part escaped my lips.

Yui sighed crossly _"Miaka I think you need to see other people"_ she stated firmly her tone serious. She used this tone when she knew something wasn't right and she wasn't going to tolerate bullshit anymore.

My heart stopped for a minute; I had considered it multiple times yet part of me couldn't even think about it. But deep down I was tired of sleeping in an empty and cold bed a lot with Taka sometimes returning home at 3-4 O'clock in the morning.

By the time he got home he was bushed and would spend most of the day in bed leaving me to myself. I'd then call someone on the phone or go about my daily routine; then he'd rise about dinner time and we'd eat.

"You think?" I said quietly my tone half sarcastic. Part of me still loved him after all we had been through in the book together; the other half was sick of his excuses and lack of support or attention.

Then again he was home so little that I doubt he would notice if I was gone or saw other people. And If I did meet someone else then it would be his fault for neglecting me; i was the only one bringing to the table here.

" _I forgot to mention my new roommate wants to meet you"_ Yui added quickly her tone playful. She was hiding something from me and I could tell; but I would find out soon enough.

"Me? But why I mean I'm just a childhood friend. I don't see what the big deal is or why she wants to see me" Miaka said curiously her tone full of confusion. I heard her stifle a laugh on the other end of the phone; yep she was definitely up to something.

" _Well its better than being alone and bored all day; And I've been wanting to see you for ages so it's hitting two birds with one stone"_ She stated firmly in a non argument tone.

I sighed heavily; going over to see Yui and her new roommate was better than sitting on my ass dead bored. I had no plans so why not; it's not like Taka would notice anyway. "Fine I'll get ready and pick something up on the way" I sighed giving in.

" _Atta girl; I'm gonna shower you with hugs. See ya!"_ Yui called down the phone cheerfully before hanging up.

I put the phone down and smiled fondly shaking my head. To this day she was able to convince me even if I had a stern desire not to. But she was right; it was better than waiting at home alone until Taka came home in the early hours.

I headed to the bathroom quietly and turned on the shower. I waited for a while before it was the right temperature and climbed in. A sigh escaped my lips as the hot water hit my tired body like warm kisses.

I stood under the spray for a while just staring blankly at the wall. I couldn't help but wonder what this roommate would be like; and why Yui wanted me to meet them so bad. But it got me out of the house with something to do so I couldn't argue. "I wonder what kind of person they are" Miaka said quietly.


	2. C2: Reunited

Miaka walked into the bedroom quietly; she was wrapped in a towel and her hair was covered by another towel. The shower had helped clear her mind of her problems and she felt cleaner as a whole.

"Guess I should choose what to wear to Yui-Chan's" she said thoughtfully. Yui would never mind what she wore; but considering she was meeting someone new she had to put in effort.

She began to rake in her wardrobe and found a cute yellow dress with poufy sleeves. It reached her knee's and would look good with a white cardigan. Satisfied with her choice Miaka tossed them on the bed and grabbed a pair of white Mary-Janes.

Her mobile buzzed loudly; Miaka answered it and smiled at the text from Yui.

" _Told roommate your coming; she's really excited to meet you. Wear something cute ok ;D"-Yui_

Miaka smiled fondly; Yui always knew how to cheer her up. It made her feel better that she was dressing up for someone rather than for nobody. She had long since stopped trying to impress Taka as he never noticed anyway.

She pulled off the hair towel and switched on her hair dryer; enjoying the feeling of the hot air rushing through her brown locks. It was strange how such a simple thing could be so soothing to her.

Once her hair was dried she brushed through it quickly making sure it was tidy; she then pulled on a peachy laced bra and undies. If Taka wasn't going to notice them then she might as well flaunt her goods for someone else.

After spraying and rolling on deodorant; Miaka pulled the yellow dress over herself. The spring dress showed plenty of cleavage; but not too much. She then pulled on her shoes and placed a red ruby pendant around her neck.

"Ok; I just need keys and my phone then I'm ready to go" Miaka said proudly. She pulled open the curtains allowing in sunlight; usually it felt miserable to her but now it felt good.

She rushed out of the bedroom quickly and ran to the door; without hesitating she unlocked it and rushed out. She made sure it shut properly then dashed off; luckily she didn't need her train pass to get to Yui's as it wasn't far to walk.

She quickly dialled Yui's number as fast as she could; she had been so busy preparing she hadn't eaten breakfast. However she had learned to limit her intake on gorging food so she didn't look like a weirdo when eating.

" _Hey Miaka"_ Yui said cheerfully down the phone.

"Hey Yui-chan; I'm on my way now I shouldn't be long" Miaka said her voice panting slightly as she rushed downstairs.

" _Did you remember to eat?"_ Yui teased fondly. In the past Miaka would have devoured down food like it was her last meal; but since Taka had become distant she had stopped eating as much.

"Of course I did; I had eggs on toast" Miaka whined crossly. It was quick, easy and simple; plus it would keep her going for a while.

Yui sighed heavily down the phone. Miaka wasn't eating as much as she used to; but she was still eating which was the main thing.

" _Well I've decided to have you for lunch too; so you can stay longer and enjoy yourself"_ Yui stated firmly. She was going to make sure Miaka ate a proper meal and enjoyed herself; she was so depressed half the time due to Taka's neglect that she didn't take care of herself.

Miaka gasped; Yui was really going all out "Yui you really don't have to on my account" she said awkwardly.

" _Well I want to; It's been a long time so I want to spoil my best friend"_ Yui said firmly in a non obligation tone.

Miaka smiled fondly; Yui was truly the best friend a girl could ask for. She was always there for her no matter what. Despite the fact they had their own lives now she still made time for her "See you soon Yui-chan" she said playfully.

" _Don't make us wait too long"_ Yui teased in amusement before Miaka hung up.

The talk had made Miaka feel much better about the fact that she wasn't alone. Taka may have be a shitty partner but she always had her best friend. And that was all that mattered; and nothing could bring her down now.

 _ **1 hour later**_

Miaka stood outside Yui's apartment quietly; she tidied herself up a bit before knocking. She wanted to look good before entering as a guest. When she was pleased with her appearance she buzzed the doorbell.

The door burst open almost as soon as she rang and Yui leapt into her arms "MIAKA!" she cried happily.

Miaka was almost knocked over by her best friends embrace; but eventually she hugged her back tightly. She felt tears sting her eyes as she breathed in her familiar smell; it really had been way too long.

Eventually Yui pulled away and smiled at her "It's been so long! I'm really glad you agreed to come over" she said happily her blue eyes shining.

Miaka blinked awkwardly then smiled shyly; usually it was the other way around but because she had stopped going out it had since changed.

Yui then eyed Miaka's outfit up and down then smirked "You sneaky flirt; you wore that to show off your boobs didn't you" she teased playfully.

Miaka blushed but nodded "It's not like Taka appreciates them anymore" she said coldly.

Yui stopped joking and saw the hurt in her eyes; Taka really had been treating her like shit. He was not only distancing himself from her physically but also romantically too; it really angered her.

She smiled at Miaka fondly and "Well I'm pretty sure my roommate will" she teased mischievously.

Miaka blushed harder and bowed her head; so this roommate was a lesbian. Not that she wasn't interested; last year she had come out as Bi to her brother, Tetsuya and Yui.

 _ **Inside**_

Miaka stepped inside Yui's apartment quietly; it was really well furnished. Modern kitchen and lighting with tiles and sheen decor. It really suited her personality; unlike the plain dingy apartment she and Taka lived in.

"My roommate is in the living room; please go on ahead" Yui said kindly. She had secret motives for inviting Miaka but would never tell her.

Miaka nodded and made her way to the living room; her home was truly wonderful and matched Yui's personality. She had really changed since they were teenagers in high school together.

Eventually she reached the living room and opened the door; she took a deep breath "My name is Miaka Yuki it's nice to finally..." she said politely but trailed off her eyes wide with shock.

There sat on the couch with their legs crossed was none other than her best friend and fallen warrior Nuriko. Time seemed to stop and her mind went blank; was this a dream? If it was she didn't care; she was so happy right now.

Nuriko smiled fondly at her "It's been a long time Miaka". Instead of long locks like when they first met; her hair was still short like after she had cut it all off before looking for the Shinzaho.

Tears welled up in Miaka's eyes "NURIKOOOO!" she cried tearfully. She didn't care how much of an idiot or cry-baby she looked right now. She had never stopped thinking about her best friend and warrior; the one who had died to find the Shinzaho of Genbu.

Nuriko stood up without hesitation and opened her arms; she had missed her beloved Miko since her passing. She had waited for his day for 3 years; and now it was happening.

Miaka rushed towards Nuriko as fast as her legs could carry her; she slammed into his chest and embraced him in a massive hug. Tears spilled down her cheeks like a waterfall and she buried her face in his...boobs?

Suddenly she pulled her teary face back in shock; Nuriko had boobs? She slowly lifted one hand and groped his/her chest; yep those were definitely boobs

"You...Nuriko...boobs...girl...HUH?!" Miaka blabbered in confusion. This day was becoming crazier by the second.

At that moment Yui came in with a tray of tea and sweet dumplings; she saw Miaka's face and guessed she had clicked. "I think now that I have tea we should sit down and talk" she suggested kindly.

 _ **After**_

"So Suzaku granted your wish to be reborn as a woman" Miaka said calmly as she sipped her tea.

Nuriko nodded "Yeah; it was a surprise for me too at first. But I was really happy when I found out it wasn't a dream. I can finally be the person I was always meant to be" she said fondly her violet pink-ish eyes gentle.

Miaka smiled "Regardless of gender; all I care about is that you're still the best friend I had back in the book" she said fondly.

Nuriko looked at her lovingly; Miaka really had grown up since she was 15. It was amazing to see her as such a mature and loving person all these years later.

"Oh yeah Nuriko; Miaka came out as Bi last year" Yui said bluntly sipping on her tea. If Miaka was not going to reap the benefits yet; then she would give her a push.

Miaka just about fell over from shock; she blushed intensely; even if Nuriko was her best friend she wanted to tell her in her own time "Yui!" she hissed shyly.

Nuriko's eyes widened; Miaka was bi?! So that meant she still had a chance in this new life? She could finally be able to tell Miaka how she had felt all those years ago as the Suzaku warrior?

"She's not really tried dating the same gender yet; she's been dealing with some problems right now. But she's ready to get back out there aint ya?" Yui continued not missing a beat.

She was tired of watching Miaka suffer because Taka didn't care about her anymore. Her best friend deserved love and Nuriko had loved her all this time but kept it hidden for the sake of their relationship. Now it was both their turn to be happy and Yui was more than happy to play matchmaker.

"I...I...well..." Miaka stammered shyly. She had wanted to find a girlfriend for a while but had been conflicted with her loyalty to Taka. But now she was ready to move on and leave Taka in the past. However she was not really the flirty type; in the past she did it without trying. Her personality was what seduced people; but now she actually had no idea of how to.

Nuriko gazed at Miaka's blushing face; even as an adult teen she was still as radiant as ever. She had matured both physically and mentally; but she was still the same girl she always was.

"Well maybe me and you could hang out sometime" Nuriko said bluntly. She wanted to make up for lost time with Miaka and rekindle her feelings for her. If Tamahome had ruined their relationship that she had fought so hard to protect; then he didn't get another chance.

"That's a great idea; you and Miaka can catch up. After all Miaka just spends most days at home anyhow. This is the first time in a year since I've seen her" Yui said casually but her tone was hinted with fake teasing.

She really had missed Miaka a great deal; she had been so worried about her and how much she had changed. There was no way she was going to let Taka destroy her anymore; as her best friend she was going to separate them and let Miaka be with someone who truly loved her.

Nuriko's eyes widened in shock; the Miaka she knew was outgoing, friendly, playful and loved her food. Had Taka really been such an asshole that she had done a complete 180 on the personality scale?

"Yui!" Miaka hissed crossly. She wasn't proud of the fact she had become a miserable shut in who spent her nights in a cold bed crying over her non-existent lover. It felt worse that Nuriko was looking at her with sad eyes.

Nuriko gave Yui a look to leave; she wanted to be alone with Miaka for a while. God she was so angry; How the _fuck_ could Taka treat Miaka so poorly. Back in the book he had _sworn_ to love her forever. Guess words came cheap for a money hungry user.

"I guess I'll take the tea-cups through. I need to see what ingredients I have for dinner" Yui said casually. She knew Miaka would be uncomfortable after being out of the dating pool for a while. But she would rather introduce her this way than take her to a club for a one night stand with some nobody.

Miaka sat awkwardly as Yui left the room; she had been so happy to see Nuriko earlier. Now she felt like an idiot because Yui had said all those weird things. And she just _knew_ Nuriko would tease the crap out of her.

"Miaka..." Nuriko said softly moving closer to her; she had so much she wanted to say but couldn't in front of Yui. But now that they were alone she had been given a chance.

Miaka blushed but didn't move; her heart was racing in her chest and her head was a mess. She never thought clearly when embarrassed; so she couldn't have a decent conversation.

Nuriko placed her hand on Miaka's leg quietly; part of her wanted to take Miaka right now but that would be too soon. She wanted to treasure Miaka with everything she had and shower her with the love she deserved.

Miaka flinched as Nuriko touched her leg; she didn't hate it but it had been a while. She wasn't really used to intimate contact as she used to be. She could feel her body tingling inside and she clenched her fists.

Nuriko watched Miaka's greenish golden eyes carefully; she didn't hate what she was doing. But she could tell she was nervous; which was normal considering she hadn't be physically touched by her lover in over half a year.

She allowed her eyes to roam over Miaka's body; she had such beautiful soft skin that gleamed like pearls. Her breasts were luscious and were complimented well in the dress she was wearing. Her long locks fell down her face like a waterfall; and damn those legs could kill.

Slowly Nuriko moved closer to the brunette without making a sound; she smelled like apples and it very alluring. God she wanted her right now; and it was taking all her mental strength not to pin her down and kiss the fuck out of her.

"Nuriko..." Miaka whispered meekly; she wasn't really ready to go that far yet; she would gladly let Nuriko take her but not yet. She wanted to wait a while before they got that serious.

Nuriko planted her lips on Miaka's neck softly and kissed it; however she also sucked a little so she could leave a mark. Miaka was hers to take now and she wasn't going to let Taka ruin her anymore.

Miaka gasped quietly as Nuriko's lips planted on her neck; not even Taka had done this to her. It felt really nice and yet she was really scared about it; it was a new experience for her.

Eventually Nuriko pulled away and gazed into Miaka's golden green eyes with her own violet-pinkish eyes "That's my seal marking you as mine" she said solemnly.

Miaka stared at her in awe; Nuriko had never been this forward in the past. It was a completely new experience for her; but she was willing to follow this road to leave her empty life behind.


	3. C3: Taking her back

Miaka and Nuriko were sat around the table quietly; plates, cutlery was already placed down. Yui had insisted that Miaka was her guest and was to simply relax and enjoy herself. However the tension in the room was difficult to ignore; especially since Miaka hadn't been in other people's company for a while.

Miaka sat quietly her hands tightened on her lap; she was happy to see Nuriko but was slightly flustered after that hickey. She was able to cover it up with her hair but she hoped Taka wouldn't see it.

She wasn't ashamed of it; more like she was happy to have it. However if she did Taka might do something reckless or scary; after all he was rather twitchy and suspicious about a lot of things.

"So Miaka do you have a job?" Nuriko asked curiously. She would have guessed Miaka to be a teacher or a Nursery carer. She was so kind that it only seemed natural that she would take such a career.

Miaka bowed her head quietly; she had been a stay at home lover for as long as she could recall. Taka insisted she keep the house clean and simply be there for her when she got home; in the beginning it was good now she was bored of it.

"No not really; Taka is the breadwinner. I take care of the household needs and make sure things stay cared for" she said hesitantly her tone hinting shame. She wanted so badly to become a nursery carer but didn't; every time she thought about it Taka got mad or tore up her job offer letters.

A look of anger spread across Nuriko's face. So not only was Taka _neglecting_ her; he was trying to control her life. From what she was hearing Taka was quite abusive to Miaka emotionally and she didn't like it.

"Well I say you should go for it" Nuriko said firmly her tone hiding rage. Nobody should tell their partner what was best for them; advice or support was one thing but manipulation and blackmail was out of order.

Miaka gasped; it was the first time she had ever heard such words in a while. It made a warm feeling of joy fill her insides. She smiled fondly at Nuriko; she had missed her so much.

Yui came through with a giant bowl of rice "Hey guys the rice is done; I'll just bring through the curry and wine. Then we can all dig in" she said cheerfully. When she saw Nuriko's expression she knew something was wrong.

"Hey Yui?" Nuriko said quickly her tone firm. If Taka wouldn't let Miaka work; she would get Yui to apply her for the job in the sly. She wasn't going to let Miaka waste her talents for the sake of a guy who wanted to control her.

The blonde looked at her "Hmm?" Yui replied curiously placing down the bowl. She hoped everything was going ok; however from the kitchen she could tell there was tension. However she hoped it was nothing too serious; things had been going so well earlier.

"Can you apply Miaka for a nursery job in the city; I know it's a pain in the ass but it seems Taka is not playing fair" Nuriko explained hinting that something was wrong. She couldn't say it outright here or Yui would lose it in front of Miaka; the last thing she needed was to be interrogated.

Yui raised an eyebrow; so there was more going on with Taka that she didn't know about. She had been worried something else was going on that Miaka wasn't telling her. Since when did her childhood best friend stop telling her things?

"Sure; do you mind telling me in the kitchen? I need someone to bring through the wine" Yui asked casually. They could talk more in the kitchen without Miaka becoming suspicious that they were going to bother her.

Nuriko nodded and got up; she patted Miaka's head reassuringly before leaving. The last thing she wanted was for Miaka to be troubled or sad. She heard the brunette gasp gently as she did; but not in a bad way.

 _ **In Kitchen**_

"WHAT?!" Yui cried angrily clenching her fists. How dare that conceited dickhead say such a thing? Miaka needed to break up with him and fast; he was turning damn near abusive.

"I thought that too; it seems Taka wants to control her to be submissive. No job, stay at home all day and wait for him. I can't believe how awful he's become since his days in the book" Nuriko said coldly her eyes hinting anger.

Yui gave Nuriko a sympathetic look; she couldn't imagine how the seishi must have felt seeing her priestess like this. It must have been breaking her heart to know how neglected and abused she was. Watching the one you love suffer at the hands of another was something no person could stand; it tore you up inside.

"Nuriko; I have faith that I can get you two together. As Miaka's best friend it's my job to ensure her happiness" Yui stated solemnly. She had been supportive in the past of their relationship; now he had blown it and she wasn't going to let it continue further. The way things were going Miaka was slowly falling into depression; and it hurt her deeply.

Nuriko gazed at Yui gratefully; she didn't know what she would do without her. She could see why Miaka loved her as such a friend. She was kind, supportive and protective; it was very admirable.

Yui smiled and picked up 3 glasses and 2 bottles of white wine. She planned on having Miaka stay the night; no way in hell was she letting her go back home. If she did; she would be alone and crying again. "It's been a while since I've seen Miaka; It'd be bad if she left early" Yui said deviously her eyes glinting.

Nuriko blinked then smirked; Yui was an underrated genius. And the image of seeing Miaka's sleeping face made her warm inside. Cuddling up to her as she slept made her inner fan girl scream. However she wasn't the type of take advantage of others; she would simply lay beside her to make sure she didn't hurt herself as she slept.

 _ **A short time later**_

Miaka, Yui and Nuriko sat around the table with rice, wine and chicken curry. It smelled heavenly and Miaka couldn't wait to dig in. Nowadays she barely had time to cook anything other than an instant meal; as anything else got wasted.

"This is so good Yui-chan; it's so full of flavour and spice" Miaka sighed pleasantly. The spice wasn't overpowering and slightly sweet. The chicken was so tender and the rice was so fluffy.

Yui smiled kindly "Thanks Miaka; coming from you that's a compliment" she said fondly. She recalled in high school how Miaka went through food faster than a bulldozer; nowadays she barely ate anything.

She poured the wine glasses full and handed them around the table. She wanted Miaka to enjoy herself after what must have been a very long time.

Miaka hesitated when she was given the wine; it had been a while since she always stayed home and couldn't buy it without Taka knowing. However it would be nice to relax and enjoy herself for once.

"You ok Miaka?" Nuriko asked worriedly. She had a feeling Miaka would hesitate around the wine; but she wanted her to enjoy herself.

Miaka blinked and smiled awkwardly "Sorry; it's just been a while. I don't usually drink as I'm busy" she half lied.

Nuriko pouted; god Taka was such a tight ass. She bet he went out drinking with work friends and never told her either.

"Well you can now; you're celebrating with friends. After all we're catching up and you're reuniting with Nuriko" Yui said quickly.

She had seen the joy, love and sadness when Miaka had seen Nuriko. She could only imagine how happy she had been to see her fallen warrior again. She wanted Miaka to be happy; and she wasn't going to let Taka ruin her life anymore.

Miaka laughed shyly "You're right; sorry I'm not being much fun am I?" she apologized gently.

Yui frowned; why was Miaka apologizing for feeling awkward. She spent so much time alone of course it would; But she was glad to see her and she wanted to spend more time with her while she could "Miaka; stop being so silly. There's nothing wrong with being shy" she said firmly.

Miaka smiled warmly; she had missed her best friend so much. How had she been without her company for so long? Perhaps she should come over to Yui's more often when Taka wasn't around.


	4. C4:I wont leave you

**Update on NurikoxMiaka fic**

 **I would like to point out that nothing of unwanted physical contact is happening in this fic**

 **Nuriko sleeps next to Miaka and changes her clothes so she will be comfy and doesn't get harmed in her sleep while drunk.**

 **PLEASE review, follow and favourite**

 **Darkpheonix666**

Miaka was laid on the couch quietly fast asleep. After a few too many drinks and on a full stomach she had fallen asleep on the couch. She had only eaten another two helpings after being coaxed by Yui. She had seen the noticeable weight loss on Miaka and wanted her to be healthy.

She knew the reason was because of stress and depression from Taka's treatment of her. Lack of sleep wasn't going to help either; staying up all hours waiting for him to come home. She didn't envy Miaka's home life in the least.

"Look at her; stuffed and exhausted" Yui teased fondly. Given how much emotional stress she was under it wasn't surprising. She had probably not been sleeping well either; poor girl.

"She's matured so much; I mean back then she was so cute. But now she's really alluring" Nuriko teased fondly pinching Miaka's nose. Back then Miaka had big eyes and a pretty figure but had been very naive. She was in the midst of developing so her body was not yet very appealing to the opposite gender.

However now she had beautiful creamy legs, healthy C cup breasts and curves that would make anyone fall to their knees. Puberty really had done a bang up job on Miaka while she was gone.

She moaned in complaint as Nuriko pinched her nose. However she just scrunched up her face and continued to sleep. Even though she was all grown up; Miaka was still as cute as ever.

"I'm gonna finish up the dishes then head to bed" Yui said gently making her way into the kitchen. She was going to take a glass of water to bed so she could avoid having a hangover.

Nuriko said nothing simply watching the ex priestess of Suzaku sleep soundly. As she watched the brunette sleep her love grew stronger. Who knew the cute little cry-baby she knew back then would blossom into such a stunning young woman? Guess Puberty was magic like that.

Yui caught Nuriko gazing at Miaka and smiled "You really did miss her huh?" she said gently. She could see the genuine affection in Nuriko's eyes and could tell that Miaka had been very precious to her.

After learning of the way Nuriko had died in the book she had felt great anger and pity for him. He had been murdered so cruelly by Ashitare and Nakago had known all about it. How had she allowed herself to trust such a man to begin with?

"Like a baby without a rattle" Nuriko teased fondly not turning to look at her. Now that she was back; she was going to tell Miaka how she felt. Tamahome had gotten his chance and fucked up optionally. He promised to love Miaka and look after her yet all he was doing was hurting her.

Yui placed the plates next to the sink and turned on the tap to heat up. She then paced back into the living room quietly. "Say Nuriko do you wanna share your bed with Miaka?" she asked curiously as she wrapped an apron around herself.

"WHAT?!" Nuriko hissed quietly not wanting to wake Miaka. She would never do such a disgusting thing to Miaka like this. She loved her dearly but non-consensual sex was not something she agreed with.

Yui sighed heavily and frowned "Not in that way; she'll get cold sleeping there. I'd rather she slept in your room to save laundry or tidying up" she explained. They both owned big beds and she could keep an eye on Miaka. Her body heat would drop due to the booze and she would be safer.

Nuriko blinked and sighed heavily "You mind wording shit better next time?" she asked firmly. Anyone would get the wrong idea after hearing something like that; she really fucked up that time.

Yui smirked "Maybe you need to clean out your thought process" she retorted cheekily. Not her fault Nuriko had dirty thoughts. But in all seriousness the last thing she wanted was for Miaka to choke on vomit or to get cold shivers.

Nuriko sighed heavily then slowly eased her hands under Miaka and picked her up bridle style. The latter moaned slightly at the sudden movement. "Sssh its ok; go back to sleep" she lulled gently stroking Miaka's arm. The last thing she wanted was for Miaka to feel scared.

Miaka hummed quietly for a bit but settled again. She smiled gently and nuzzled against Nuriko's warm bosom. Yui watched them leave the room and smiled fondly; they really did look good together.

Nuriko smiled fondly; even though she was an adult somewhere deep down there was still a sense of childishness left in Miaka. "What did he do to you Miaka?" she whispered huskily her voice filled with sadness. How was it he had become such an ass after all these years?

 _ **In bedroom**_

Nuriko laid Miaka on the bed quietly on her side to rest. She then went to change out of her dress into something more comfortable for bed. She would only be leaving her for a couple of minutes; so she would be fine.

She pulled out a short sleeved baggy bed T shirt that reached her upper thigh. She began to undress herself dropping her clothes on the floor quietly. A gentle sigh erupted from her lips as she removed the bra from herself. For what she loved being a woman; she wasn't too happy about underwire.

"God...the things modern women have to deal with" Nuriko muttered crossly once she was changed. How did Miaka deal with it for so long? She had a new respect for all the shit Miaka had dealt with back in the book.

"Nnngghh...mmm...hmmmm..." Miaka moaned quietly in her sleep. There was the rustling of sheets as she turned onto her back. She obviously wasn't comfy in the position on her side.

Nuriko moved quickly over to roll her onto her opposite side. She knew Miaka had eaten; but the amount she had drunk would still leave her with a slight hangover. If she laid on her back she would choke on her vomit.

She stroked Miaka's back gently "I'm sorry I didn't come sooner" she soothed gently. How had she taken so long to be reborn and left Miaka alone like that? She could have saved her from a shitty failed relationship with Taka and loved her instead. Then she wouldn't have had to suffer like this for so long.

Slowly Miaka smiled in her sleep "Nuriko..." she murmured sleepily. Her voice sounded so affectionate and warm. Of all the warriors close to her Nuriko was number one, Hotohori was number 2 and Tasuki was number 3.

Nuriko smiled gently "I'm here Miaka; it's ok" she soothed gently stroking Miaka's back. She would never remember all this tomorrow. She just hoped she wouldn't get the wrong idea in the morning.

"Don't...leave...me..." Miaka mumbled quietly curling up. Her face stopped smiling but became peaceful. She didn't start crying but she looked very content with herself; relaxed even.

Nuriko felt a sharp pain in her chest and her eyes stung with tears. She remembered the day she died in the world of the book. The shock and pain she had felt upon being inflicted with such a painful wound. Being impaled by a giant wolf's claws was not how she had planned on dying.

Miaka had cried so much and been scarred so deeply. She would never put her through something like that ever again. She knelt beside Miaka and stroked her cheek gently "Miaka...I will _never_ leave you alone again. I promise you this" she soothed firmly her tone hinting hurt.

The way Miaka had acted upon seeing her again had broken her heart. She had wanted so badly to cry but she held them back to look brave. But she knew one thing; she was never going to let her go again.

Miaka then gave an uncomfortable moan and shifted in her clothes. She yanked at the chest a little wanting it off. Heavy-ish pants erupted from her throat and her cheeks were a little flushed.

Nuriko blinked then smiled gently "I get it, I get it" she teased fondly. Sleeping with an underwire would not be comfy. Slowly she stripped Miaka of her clothes her heart racing as she peeled away the layers that covered that heavenly form. God Miaka was truly a beautiful young woman.

Once Miaka was stripped completely nude she covered her with the sheet for decency. She wasn't being a pervert just looking out for her. She wanted Miaka to be as comfortable as possible when she woke up in the morning.

She folded Miaka's clothes appropriately over the chair then went in search of a spare top. She eventually found a baby blue baggy PJ top. She then pulled the shirt over Miaka's body gently before climbing in bed next to the ex priestess.

She could feel Miaka shivering in the bed so she scooted beside her quickly. She was still very warm but Miaka's body temperature was altered due to the alcohol in her system.

The brunette relaxed against her chest gently; her back spooning into Nuriko's front. Smiling; Nuriko wrapped her arm around Miaka's waist. "Sweet dreams Miaka" Nuriko soothed gently before losing herself to sleep.


	5. C5: Morning after

**Miaka wakes up after her long night of drinking with Yui and Noriko.** **Humor ensues**

 **Please review, follow and favourite**

 **Darkpheonix666**

Miaka came to her head aching and her body heavy. She had no idea of how much alcohol she consumed the other night but she didn't plan on doing so for a long time. She looked around quietly the light hurting her eyes. She felt warm and yet oddly comfy at the same time; like she was wearing nothing.

Slowly she reached out to touch her body and her eyes snapped open in shock. She _was_ naked; she had been stripped from head to toe of her clothing. She tried to sit up but immediately regretted it; her head hurting and her body heavy. She hissed in complaint at moving way too fast; way too soon.

She gripped her head tightly her eyes stinging and her head ringing; she now felt sick and thirsty. God, she really hoped she didn't puke. Whose room was she in? Where were her clothes? Why was she naked? What the hell happened last night? God, she couldn't remember a thing.

"Hurts….it hurts" Miaka moaned painfully gripping her head. God her head hurt so fucking much and tears were forming at the sides of her eyes. She was so confused and a slight chill was coming over her; but she couldn't move. The slightest gesture made her head spin and she felt really fucking sick.

There was a movement beside her causing her to become startled. Was she sharing a bed with Yui? Had she undressed her as a prank? She reached out slowly pulling the sheets away to see who she was lying next to. Her eyes widened upon the sheet being pulled away causing her to sober up a little.

There in bed fast asleep with a peaceful look on her face was Noriko. Her long violet waves flowing across the bed; she was wearing a white bed shirt herself that reached her upper thigh.

Miaka had never seen anything so sexy in her entire life! Her creamy skin, her soft breasts, the way the shirt rode up flashing revealed flesh, her long dark eyelashes; god it was too hot!

She licked her lips quietly though it was hard as her mouth was dry. Her cheeks adorned with blush and her eyes wider than they ever had been before. " _Why is Noriko in my bed? Did I? Did we?"_ Miaka panicked mentally. While she had no problem having sex with Noriko, she would have preferred it to be done sober.

God overthinking made her head hurt again; this was all so hard to process so early on. Her eyes widened again; god what time was it? She couldn't find her phone, her clothes, her underwear, her cardigan; god she couldn't think straight. Nothing seemed to make sense right now!

"What happened?" Miaka squeaked her voice tearful. She just wanted things to make sense; she was beginning to panic on what events had taken place last night. God she needed water and painkiller badly; it would be so much better if her head hurt less.

"Well…. you drank too much that's for sure" Noriko said sleepily rolling over. She had felt a certain chill causing her to wake up. It was about 10:00 in the morning; Yui would still be in bed as it was Saturday. Meaning they could take it easy and not have to rush around.

"Already gathered that" Miaka grumbled clutching her head again. God, she needed water…. badly. Her head ached with pain and her brain felt too big for her skull; this was the last time she was going to drink in a LONG time.

Noriko saw her hunching over and gave her a sympathetic look; wine really did have the worst hangovers. She slid out of bed and walked over the bathroom leaving Miaka alone briefly.

She then came back with a large glass of water which the brunette took gratefully. Miaka swallowed the cold fluid gratefully some dripping down her chin a little. When she was done, she gasped in relief; she felt a little better after that. Her headache was less painful but not entirely gone.

Noriko smiled fondly "Feel better?" she asked kindly. She wondered if this was Miaka's first time drinking alcohol; poor girl had hit the drink hard. She wouldn't have poured her so many glasses if she had known Miaka had never drank booze before.

"A little…." Miaka admitted quietly. It would take a long time before she felt 100% again; for the rest of today she was taking it easy. She knew Taka would have called her or wondered why she never came home; but she didn't want to think about that right now.

Noriko gave a sigh of relief; if she knew Miaka would feel this badly the next day she would have watched her alcohol intake. But she would rather have her here; then with Taka.

"I'm sorry…. I shouldn't have let Yui give you that much booze" she apologized. She was partially to blame as to why Miaka felt so bad. To repay her she was going to take care of her and baby her all morning; till she eventually had to go home much to her dismay.

"I was the one who agreed to drink; I'm a big girl now so I'm my own worst enemy" Miaka retorted wearily. She had to take responsibility for her own actions instead of allowing others to always explain or take the blame. She would then take a shower later and have something to eat (when she felt like it) but nothing else was on the schedule.

Noriko was a bit taken aback by this; the Miaka she remembered was reckless and a cry-baby. She really had matured in the years she had been gone; it was very admirable.

She smiled fondly her rosy pink eyes filled with admiration and love. She was still the same Miaka she loved so much; but she had learned to take responsibility. She reached out and ruffled Miaka's bed hair affectionately "You really have grown up; back then you would cry or complain" Noriko said gently.

Miaka blinked then blushed shyly; in Noriko's memory that would be at least 3-4 years ago, seeing as she was now in high school; not middle school anymore. Had it really been that long? Since she had journeyed to find the Shinzaho and summoned Suzaku? Time really had gone by fast since then.

"I'm not a kid anymore; gimme a break I was in the middle of puberty and exams" Miaka complained bitterly. She recalled back then how she had first started her period after summoning Suzaku. It had been so painful and yet bittersweet; her descent into becoming a woman.

Her breasts had developed more; her curves had come in and her body had begun to change. It was scary but she made it through with Yui by her side the whole way. She had learned to mature and seen how stupid and recklessly she had acted back then. But somehow, she still managed to stay the same while maturing.

Noriko smirked playfully "Speaking of puberty; it really hit you hard" she teased playfully admiring Miaka's breasts. They had gone from at least a B cup to a C cup; bigger, healthier and nicely proportioned. As far as inches she was estimating about 32 inches or so.

Miaka blinked then remembered she was naked. She used the blankets to cover herself up feeling embarrassed at the possibility they may have slept together. God; her first one night stand and it was with one of her warriors who once protected her; who would have guessed?

Not that she was angry they possibly slept together; far from it. But she would have liked to remember such a thing at least. I mean it would be her first time with a girl after all. She would have at least liked to make Noriko feel good too so she didn't have to feel like it was one sided.

Noriko pouted as Miaka covered up her breasts; way to spoil her morning. She had very much been enjoying the view from where she was relaxing. She could only imagine what it would be like to grope and caress them in her hands; but for now all she had was fantasies.

"Did…did we…. I mean…." Miaka stammered quietly. Her first time had been with Taka; but that had been so long ago now. He never touched her anymore; he was never around anymore.

If she was to sleep with Noriko after finding him reborn as a woman; she would have wanted to be sober to remember it. But instead she had been flat out drunk and wouldn't have been able to remember a thing.

Noriko blinked then gave her a reassuring look "I stripped you before putting you to bed. You got too hot while drunk and I didn't want you to be uncomfortable" she explained.

She longed to hold Miaka but she would rather she be responsive and consensual. She had no interest in forcing herself on Miaka like Nakago had tried to. She knew just how traumatizing that had been for the poor girl; to have the fear that she could have possibly been raped.

When she did eventually hold Miaka she wanted it to be memorable and sensual; something Miaka would never forget and make her realize how much she loved her. She would make her happier and feel more loved than Taka ever had.

Miaka gave a sigh of relief but then gave an irked look "Did you have to take off _all_ my clothes?" she questioned irritably. Surely to god she could have left on her underwear; then she would have had some decency when she woke up the next day. I mean I know they were both girls now but it still felt weird.

Noriko smirked "Just being careful" she replied cheekily. From personal experience, she knew how un-comfy underwire could be; so, it would be worse while drunk. There was nothing quite so relieving to remove your bra at the end of a long day.

Now it was Miaka's turn to pout; this made her remember how Noriko stripped her that one time in the cave. Back before he died and they were searching for the Shinzaho. It was less awkward now since they were both girls; but it was still highly embarrassing regardless. To wake up to someone you only just reintroduced yourself to yesterday.

She sighed heavily relenting then fingered her hair quietly. It felt heavy and greasy which made her cringe; she really needed a shower. After prettying herself up yesterday; she had managed to get her hair and body greasy from overheating and drinking too much.

God, she felt like an idiot for even dressing up like that after drinking so much. "I need a shower" Miaka groaned crossly. Anything to get rid of this gross and grungy feeling from her body; she felt like she had rolled around in grease.

Noriko's smirk grew and her pervert side came out "I can scrub your back if you like" she teased playfully. She would help clean Miaka all over; from top to bottom and make sure nothing was missed.

Miaka shoved the pillow into Noriko's face sharply. While she was less embarrassed about her seeing her body; she was by no means ready to get all touchy feely yet. "Hands off; While I'm grateful for your help I'm not that stupid" Miaka scolded playfully. She wanted to take her time with this new relationship.

She had longed to see Noriko again after all this time and she finally could. But she didn't want it to end badly like it had with Taka; she wanted to do it right this time. She didn't want to make the same mistakes; she would learn from her actions this time.

She wanted to go on dates, hang out, and rekindle their friendship before she started to court Noriko. Above all she needed to get used to the fact that Noriko was really back; because it still felt a little like a dream.

She then climbed out of the bed and made her way to the bathroom. She could think all this over as she bathed; the shower was a great place to think after all. It was funny how relaxing and therapeutic a shower could be; water cascading over your body and allowing your mind to wonder.

Meanwhile Noriko pulled the pillow off her face crossly. Miaka's man strength was the same; it felt like it had gotten worse than before too. While she may not ever be as strong as she was; Miaka was still a formidable opponent.

She scratched her head quietly; she then looked around and found a hairband on her bedside table. She then tied her hair up in a ponytail and went to get some breakfast. For all she loved her hair; it did tend to sometimes get in the way a bit.

 _ **In kitchen**_

Yui hummed cheerily as she made pancakes; knowing Miaka's appetite she had decided to make extra just in case. She really hadn't changed since their middle school years. She could still eat like a horse and still have room for 5ths and desserts. She was the epitome of a stomach on legs.

"Something smells good" Noriko said sleepily walking into the living room. She had been living with Yui so long; they were used to walking around barely clothed. It was funny how close they had become during their time as roommates.

Yui smiled "Morning Noriko; sleep well?" she chirped. Considering she spent the whole night beside Miaka; of course, she did. Laying next to the one you loved all night was one of the most wonderful feelings in the entire world.

"Better than usual" Noriko said sitting at the kitchen bar quietly perching on a stool. She needed food and a shower; but food would have to come first. She hadn't had that much fun in ages; laughter, drinking, memories and friendship all packed into one evening.

"Where's Miaka?" Yui asked curiously. Surely, she was awake too; hungover as all hell but awake. It would a couple of hours until she began to feel more like herself again after the events that took place the previous evening.

"Shower" Noriko yawned stretching in her seat. Her stomach growled complaining of the lack of food inside it. The smell of cooking pancakes only made her mouth water; why couldn't Yui cook any faster? Her mouth was practically watering from the scent alone god damn it.

Yui raised a suspicious eyebrow "You didn't?" she asked curiously. She knew they liked each other but so soon? Surely they should take it slow and work their way there; regardless of their history it had been at least 4 years since they saw each other.

Noriko frowned "No; but she does smell like booze and sweat. Anyone would after drinking that much" she explained firmly. She didn't envy Miaka's current situation in the least; but hopefully she would learn not to drink so much wine in the future.

Yui gave a sigh of relief; while she was hoping these two would get together she wanted them to take their time. But they had plenty of that; so she had very little to worry about.


	6. C6: Welcome home

**Miaka comes home after the previous night of heavy drinking with Noriko and Yui**

 **Only to find out that Taka has come home much to her dismay**

 **I'm having some creative block with this story, so any input or suggestions would be very much appreciated**

 **Please review, follow and favourite**

 **DarkPheonix666**

Miaka groaned as she walked down the street back to her apartment quietly. Her head aching still and feeling crappy, damn she drank way too much last night. She knew she looked a mess and a few people had given her looks but she couldn't care less. No normal person looked amazing after a night of heavy drinking.

Despite the fact, she was a grown ass woman she still couldn't tolerate her liquor well. She had never had a naturally good tolerance and her brother had teased her about it ever since she turned 18. If the other Suzaku warriors could see her now they would laugh, especially Tasuki.

Most of them had pretty high tolerance's apart from Tasuki, but hers was even weaker than his which was laughable. How she had managed to get herself so drunk she didn't know. She just hoped she hadn't caused any awkwardness for Noriko or Miaka during the time she had been heavily intoxicated while at their place.

She didn't remember much, aside from the fact she woke up in bed with Noriko. Though she had panicked they slept together she knew that Noriko would never force herself on Miaka. But she was embarrassed to know Noriko had seen her naked even if she had removed her clothes simply for the sake of being comfortable.

But she had enjoyed herself that was the main thing, able to throw away her problems and have fun. Being able to reminisce about old times and talk about changes in their lives since the years of the book. Forgetting her bitterness of her daily life and being able to laugh and joke about for once.

Though Yui and Noriko had begged her to stay, she had explained she had to go home. She had decided to boot up the laptop and finally find herself a job instead of staying home all the time. She needed to take control instead of being a pushover and speaking to her friends about it openly had made her realize that finally.

I mean, Taka would never know since he was never home. She could get a full time job working reasonable hours, as long as it wasn't anything to do with working in fast food. She could make money for herself and finally have something to do with her time instead of waiting for him.

She could make her own money and meet new people, I mean she saw her brother and Kousuke now and again. But seeing as they were roommates with jobs she barely saw him. Plus, they had moved into a new place, but after starting a second year of university they didn't have much time on their hands. So, they kept in contact via email and phone.

But for now, she could have a lazy day, just do stuff by herself. I mean after how hard she had partied this weekend she didn't really have much of an interest to do anything overly exciting. Maybe have a movie night for once which sounded great. Being with Yui again had left her in a better mood than usual.

But seeing Noriko again, after all these years and being reborn. After having lost Noriko in the book, there had been a hole in her heart that had never healed. To have Noriko be reborn was the happiest moment of her life. After losing Noriko so tragically in the book, leaving her then male body in the snow. It was hardest thing she had ever had to do, leaving Noriko behind and acting like she was ok.

Having to carry on the mission to summon Suzaku without him. To then have them vanish when it was all over, it had been so emotionally straining on her. Taking a lot of time to recover from it. Blaming herself for Noriko being killed and not being able to bring him (as he was male back then) back to life had been the hardest thing to accept.

She hadn't seen Yui or her friends in so long, to be able to reconnect with them was the best thing ever. Just joking around and being idiots together had been the best thing ever. It felt like so long since she had laughed so hard and she was genuinely happy to see them again.

To be able to live in the normal world knowing that her warriors were being reborn as normal people. With the dreams they had sought from the beginning now within their reach. That brought some light back into her life, it was just a shame she had never been able to get back into the book and reunite with them again after her missions were over.

As she walked up the steps in her untidy state, she didn't notice someone standing outside their apartment. Barely able to function or notice the world around her because of the headache she currently had. On his phone and looking rather worried, however upon seeing her he went quiet.

"Miaka?" a familiar voice said in a sense of relief. Where had she been? Why didn't she answer her phone? Why did she look such a mess? What was going on? He had been so worried about her when she didn't come home or answer her phone. His mind running to the worst possible situation and Yui hadn't answered her phone either.

Miaka stiffened and then looked up, her eyes widening as if she was looking at a ghost. There standing before her was Taka, wearing his casual clothes instead of work gear. But, what was he doing here? It felt like forever since she had seen him, hell since they had even spoke. She was so used to spending time alone she had almost forgotten he existed.

"Taka?" she said hesitantly. She knew he would ask questions and she didn't want to answer them. Why did he even care? He was never around to begin with so what did he want? She didn't have anything to say to him, she didn't even feel any joy or relief to see him. No longer did she have the desire to rush into his arms like she would have done so long ago.

Taka hung up the phone upon seeing her, a look of relief on his face. He had missed her so much and been so worried when he came home to find the apartment was empty. He then approached her and pulled her into his arms, holding her as if she would break. God, he had missed her so much it hurt. But he had finally gotten the time off.

Miaka just stood there silently, in the past she would have hugged back. Holding him tightly against her body as if this was the last time they would ever see each other, like in the old days when they were in the book. But now it felt like she was hugging a stranger, like someone she didn't even know. It felt different, uncomfortable even.

Taka then pulled away a suspicious look on his face "Why is your hair wet? Why do you smell like booze? Miaka what happened to you?" he asked anxiously. What wasn't she telling him. Had she gotten into a fight? Had she got caught in the rain? Had she met some new people without telling him?

Miaka stiffened, anger brewing up inside of her. He was really asking her questions when he was never around. What business of it was his? She was sick of waiting around for him. "I was out Taka. I met some old friends, I needed to get out" she replied dryly. Her head hurt so much and she just wanted to rest more, maybe it would have been best to stay at Yui's.

 _ **Flashback**_

" _Are you sure you can't stay? You can use the spare room" Yui begged desperately. Though she knew Miaka had to leave at some point, she really didn't want her to._ _She would rather Miaka stay with her rather than be miserable and alone in that empty apartment. Having nothing to do but wait for Taka to come home again._

 _Miaka smiled wearily, still feeling the effects of the amount of alcohol she had consumed the previous evening. "Yeah. I need to go food shopping and I've intruded enough. I might as well start looking for a job too, give me something to do" she replied. It was time she got her shit together instead of letting Taka lead her by the nose._

 _Noriko visibly softened, glad to hear Miaka was going to look for a job. Glad that she was trying to break free of the controlling lifestyle that Taka had created for her. But she wanted to see her again, or at least more often. Wanting to make up for the time she had been robbed of after Ashitare had killed her in the book._

" _Do you want a ride home? You look pretty rough" she asked gently. Miaka had drunk an awful lot last night, plus given her messy appearance people may get ideas. She would rather help Miaka get home instead of her having to suffer by herself. She knew Miaka was stubborn, but sometimes she was her own worst enemy._

 _Miaka shook her head "No I'd rather walk. But if I could get your number if I wanna hang out again that would be great" she asked. She would love to catch up with Noriko again after all this time._ _Noriko smiled warmly, she wanted that more than anything. To make Miaka happy and show her she could treat her better than Taka ever could. More than he was now._

 _The two then opened their phones and shared details before Miaka collected her things and headed home. A brief sense of happiness about her before she faced the bright sunlight. Instantly regretting the amount of alcohol she had drank and groaning in complaint while Yui stifled a laugh in the background._

* * *

Miaka flicked on the kettle quietly, getting a cup out to make some coffee. She really didn't want to talk to him, she had nothing to say to him after all the time he had neglected her. He had been putting work before her for months, barely calling or texting her. Waking up to an empty bed or sleeping in an empty bed. So, who was he to act like he still cared.

She needed to change badly, she knew she had some old shorts and a shirt somewhere. She needed to put her current clothes in the wash and questioned why she hadn't changed out of them already. Once she was feeling better she would do the shopping, right now she just wanted to chill.

Taka simply stood in the doorway like a ghost. Not knowing what to say or do, why was she acting so coldly towards him? In the past, she would welcome him with open arms. Now she was acting cold, distant and moody? Could it be perhaps she was on her period, which was understandable. Honestly, he hadn't seen her in so long he didn't know what was wrong.

"So, um…" Taka began. He didn't know what to say or how to start conversation, nothing sprang to mind and his brain just hit blanks. He felt like he was meeting her again for the first time. Awkward as a schoolboy in love. God, is this how she had felt back then as a student, when she had developed a crush on him.

Miaka breathed in heavily, the venom heavy in her tone making him worried. "Taka, I'm really tired. I just want to be left alone, _please_ " she replied coldly. She didn't want him to touch her, to speak to him or even look at him. She was so angry for the way he had treated her and to suddenly show up as if it meant nothing.

She had waited days for him to come home, endless night alone with nothing but her own company. Yet he acted so familiarly with her and it hurt so much to do so. She just couldn't be around him, she felt herself getting angry just hearing his voice. She needed space and that was that. But she would at least eat dinner with him.

Taka was stunned, she wasn't acting like herself and he knew it. The Miaka he knew was always so bubbly and friendly, he couldn't fathom what was wrong with her. She would have welcomed him home with open arms and showered him with affection, asking him about his day and how he was feeling.

He knew he had been busy with work and he hated leaving her alone. But he had to make money for them both and it paid the bills. But he was back now and he wanted to spend time with her. However, she didn't want to speak to him right now and he had to respect that. He didn't want to make the situation more uncomfortable than it already was.

"I…I'll go visit Keisuke for a while" he replied awkwardly. He and Miaka's brother had become close over the years. Maybe he could speak to him about this whole situation. He was still adapting to being in the human world even though it had been a few years. But he still loved Miaka and he had been reborn for her sake under Suzaku's wishes after all.

Miaka stood in the kitchen silently her head bowed, not bothering to look up. A bitterness in her heart that had been growing for a long time, only becoming stronger as she saw him again after all this time. She waited until she heard the sound of the door click before sighing angrily her eyes stinging.

Why hadn't she stayed with Yui? Why had she chosen to come home again? If she knew he would have been here she would have stayed away. Because it made her realize how distant they had become.


	7. C7: A stranger but not really

**I'm back with a much anticipated update!**

 **Miaka and Taka have another fight and she bumps into Nuriko in town**

Miaka sat quietly outside a coffee shop, staring into the same cup after what felt like forever. Though it had long since gone cold, somehow looking into it allowed her to think. Endless thoughts tumbling through her mind. She had always been the type of person to see the brighter side of everything. To never let her negativity get her down. But as of late, she seemed to have lost her shine and become more pessimistic.

She had become better at hiding her pain and forcing a smile. But now the cracks were starting to show, and her bitterness was beginning to slip through. Lashing out at Taka for being a crappy partner. Fed up with the fact their romance was over and that he failed to understand she didn't love him anymore, but more so at herself for being so weak.

She was sick of being miserable, sick of being lonely and sick of coming second. She couldn't even remember what it felt like to be loved, to be touched. To feel emotionally supported and feel physical attention. The more she was around him the emptier she felt, feeling like she was trapped in a cage and the key had been thrown away into the shadows.

She growled under her breath at the mental memory, god she wished this was all a dream. Taka was home, after finally having found some form of happiness in her life. She had been pulled back into her old life and had no idea of how to act. I mean their relationship had become very strained. She could never act the same way she once had around him. It was like living with a stranger who wore the face of the man she once loved. She could no longer look at him the same way she once had.

After spending endless days on her own, having nothing but loneliness and boredom. To have Taka throw himself back into her life like it was nothing was hard to adjust to. He had no idea of how much he had hurt her. Yet he showed up in her life after what felt like forever. Expecting everything to be as it was before. That she would rush into his arms and forgive him, smiling at him like she wasn't being torn apart inside.

* * *

" _Miaka, where are you going? Don't you want to spend time with me? I finally got time off" Taka pestered worriedly. Why was she pushing him away like this, he didn't understand?_ _He had hoped to take her to a nice tea shop or even on a shopping trip. To spoil her in whatever way possible. Since he had earned up enough money due to the long shifts he had been working. He could binge a little._

 _Miaka gritted her teeth and balled her hands into fists, so tight she swore she could feel her nails cutting into her skin. "I'm going out, I feel trapped in here. If I stay here any longer I feel like I'm going to go crazy" she snapped sharply. Having him here made her feel worse, knowing that if she got used to having him around. She would only feel the same pain when he left again._

 _She didn't want to delude herself that things would go back to the way they used to be. He would woo her, they would have fun, make love. Then she would wake up to a note, an empty bed and more excuses._ _He never even thought about what he had put her through. What she had suffered and endured because of him. How much his actions had affected her and how worried her friends were about her._

 _The fact she was becoming a shut in, lonely and a shell of her old self. How her smile was forced and how her strength was becoming harder to rely on. How she could feel herself falling apart inside._ _He couldn't see how much he had changed, how his old habits as Tamahome were causing their love to die. Their relationship to become strained and pushing away the person closest to him._

 _All of his memories of having an aunt and an uncle on a farm were lies, created by Suzaku. His real family, the one he had back in the book were dead. Killed by a Seiryu warrior out of bitter revenge. The hell they had faced in the book, what they had been put through due to the wicked plans of Nakago and how they had suffered endlessly at his hands._

 _She was all he had left, and he was causing a rift to grow between them. All he ever seemed to worry about was work, money, funds and supporting the house. Though part of her new he had a reason for this, she was sick of coming second to his job so much. She was sick of being around a man who looked like her first love. Sick of being in a relationship with a ghost._

 _Taka gave her a stunned look, having never heard her speak so coldly to him before. Miaka had never been short with him before. She was acting like a completely different person, it worried him._ _She stormed out of the front door and slammed it behind her. Leaving nothing but the empty apartment and echoing silence behind her. The impact of her words sinking deeper into Taka's heart._

* * *

Miaka sighed heavily under her breath wondering what she should do. Yui was at work and she couldn't call her now, she would never pull Yui away from work. But maybe she could drop by her house again later on. Yui had been her friend since they were children. Having faced many trials and tribulations together, yet despite all they had faced. They had managed to repair their bond and move on. Yui now being her anchor and rock to fall back on.

She could always visit her home and see Keisuke, though hopefully he and Mayu weren't up to mischief. One time she had walked in on them and that had been the most awkward thing ever. But Keisuke was her brother and even after all these years, he was still protective over her. Often going to him whenever she felt troubled or needed to reflect on her years in the book. How it had changed her into who she was now.

She was a different woman than she had been, no longer naïve to how cruel the world could be. Yet still managed to retain her optimism and strength, but she had to if she was ever going to get by. She couldn't go home, she didn't want to go home. She knew he would be there and she would just be met with more discomfort and tension. It was like she was talking to a complete stranger instead of her boyfriend.

Any love or affection she had once felt for him were long since gone. A few years ago, she felt nothing but adoration and love for Taka, now all she felt was distance, inconvenience and annoyance. Though she had once asked Suzaku to allow her to be in a relationship with Tamahome, now she wondered why she had ever made that wish. If she knew things would end up this way, she would have never asked for such a thing.

Her heart ached, and her head was a mess, she hadn't felt this confused and conflicted in a long time. Wondering why she had never realized that her feelings for Tamahome were probably just a girly crush and nothing more. If she knew she would come second to his career and income in the future she never would have asked him to live with her. She never would have even hoped of ever seeing him again. She would have given up and moved on.

God, she felt like a fool, a stupid fool who had blindly followed her puppy love and now it had come crashing down. Her foolish mistakes were now falling all around her, and she could do nothing but attempt to pick up the pieces."If only my warriors could see me now" she joked playfully. She had fallen hard since then, she wondered if they would even recognize her as the strong leader that she had once been to them.

A once strong woman who fought for an entire country, the people in it and her fellow warriors. Sacrificing everything, losing friend and suffering emotionally, physically and mentally to summon a beast god. Now she had fallen apart, her once true love had now become a stranger to her. She was lonely, longing for the old days. Her dreams of being a cute wife were now ashes to the wind and her wings had been clipped from her. Living in a cage of despair.

She was so lost in her own thoughts that she failed to notice someone approaching her. Having spotted her from far away and becoming troubled at seeing her sitting all alone and depressed. "Miaka?" a familiar voice asked curiously. What had Taka done this time, honestly what kind of man made their partner so depressed like this. He wasn't a child anymore and she wouldn't stand by and watch this happen.

Miaka stiffened and looked up in shock, her expression softening and joy filling her eyes. Never had she been so relieved to see someone in her entire life. The sunshine had finally appeared from behind the clouds."Nuriko" she replied happily. She couldn't put into words how happy she was to see her. It felt like forever since their reunion and she still had so much to say to her. They had so much to catch up on.

Nuriko stood there, wearing a white vest top, a short sleeved blue baggy blouse, blue baggy trousers, brown work boots, a blue cap atop her head, a pair of black leather boots in her pocket and a black bike helmet under her arm. She had a bit of a red face from the heat and looked a little tired and sweaty. Meaning she had been hard at work. But then her strength as a Suzaku warrior would come in handy for this sort of job.

Nuriko looked around, as usual Miaka was alone and there was no Taka in sight. Didn't he have a part time job as a waiter in a coffee shop. Then why was he nowhere in site or comforting his lover? Surely he would take some time off and at least get a cup of coffee with her and make small talk? His boss wasn't that tight-fisted were they?

Miaka saw Nuriko's confused expression and smiled sadly "Taka doesn't work here. We had a fight and I wanted some time alone. Not that our relationship is loving nowadays" she replied with a sarcastic tone. Back when he was first made a normal man by Suzaku, everything had been happy and wonderful. Now everything was bitter and miserable. Their old life seeming like a dream.

Nuriko gave a sympathetic and concerned expression. She had never seen Miaka look so depressed before. She couldn't leave her like this when she was feeling so crappy, it wouldn't be right. She checked her phone and sighed, she was due a break and working in the hot sun was rather exhausting. She had no more deliveries for now, so her boss would be ok with this. As long as she didn't slack off.

Nuriko then pulled up a chair and sat beside Miaka at the table, causing the brunette to become flustered by this. "Eh? But Noriko, don't you have work to do" she panicked nervously. She didn't want Nuriko to get into trouble because she felt bad for her. Though she was happy to see her old friend, she would not allow her problems to get in the way of others.

Nuriko blinked casually, a confused expression on her face. "Its my break, what? Want to keep moping all by yourself" she replied casually. Even if her boss told her to, she would never abandon Miaka when she was in need. She was her best friend and she would never ignore her pain, after all she had done and endured, Miaka deserved the world.

Miaka blushed, but a warm feeling spread inside of her chest. Nuriko had always been a loyal friend and could never abandon her when she was in need. For that she was forever grateful to her. Having her back in her life felt like sunshine had burst through the dark clouds. Losing her during their quest for the shinzaho had been a feeling she had never recovered from.

She shifted then sighed gently, placing her hands on the table slowly in front of her. She felt like she could tell Noriko everything without hesitation. Around her she felt more comfortable than she had in a long time. "Arigato Nuriko, I appreciate your company" she replied gratefully. It was great to have a close friend to vent to. Able to tell her the thing she had never been able to tell Tamahome in the past.

Nuriko softened, then reached out an un-gloved hand to take Miaka's hand in her own. she could see she was suffering and life was anything but easy for her. But she would always be there for her. To help lift her spirits. "Miaka, from the day I was born I was destined to protect you. Though you are no longer a priestess, I will always protect you. That much I can promise you" she replied warmly. She would chase away anything that conflicted her.

When she became a Suzaku warrior, she first taunted Miaka out of jealousy. But over time she came to respect her as a priestess and come to truly care about her. These feelings soon developed into love. Now being reborn as a woman, her feelings for Miaka remained the same. As her warrior, best friend and admirer, she would no longer let the darkness in Miaka's heart plague her.

Miaka's eyes lit up, her eyes shining with tears that wanted to fall. It had been so long since she had heard such words. The loyalty and honesty she could sense from Nuriko in that moment were too much. She smiled sadly, tears welling up and pouring down her face. Gripping Nuriko's hand tightly, unable to fully put into words how much hearing that meant to her. She was so happy she felt she could burst.

"Arigato, Nuriko. Arigato" she replied tearfully. God, she knew she looked like such a child right now. She hadn't cried this hard in a long time, but she couldn't hold back the feelings in her heart. She was so full of feelings and she couldn't contain them all, they just kept flowing out of her as her emotions continued to overflow in her heart.

Nuriko smiled fondly, then moved closer to Miaka. Allowing the brunette to rest her head on Nuriko's chest as she cried. Just like she had done when her spirit had come to help Miaka in the fight against Nakago. Miaka nuzzled her face against Nuriko, breathing in her familiar scent. Comforted by the gentle hand rubbing her back, knowing she would be ok. How long had it been since she had felt so safe?

* * *

Taka wondered down the street silently, unable to stop thinking about the fight he had earlier that day with Miaka. She had been so angry at him, but he didn't know why. He knew things hadn't been easy for her, but he was trying his best. He took all the hours he could get to make more money to support them. He had even considered taking her away so that they could have some time to really act like a couple again.

He hated being away from her and not being able to be romantic. But he knew sacrifices had to be made. He just wished that Miaka understood he was doing so for both their benefits. He hated thinking about her being all alone in their apartment waiting for him to come home. He wouldn't blame her for being cold and distant towards him, but he wanted to make that up to her.

" _If she would just listen, then maybe we could talk about our problems. But she just keeps avoiding me. But I guess its my own fault"_ he thought to himself in shame. If he had been a better lover, then maybe Miaka wouldn't hate him. He sighed heavily and looked up, his body stiffening and his heart feeling as though it was being squeezed. This couldn't be, this had to be a dream, right? Or in this case a nightmare instead.

She wasn't that type of woman, was she? Is this why she was acting strange? Why she acted so cold towards him and why she had come home smelling like booze and looking a mess? Was this why she kept secrets? How long had they known one another. When had this "thing" they had started to blossom? God he felt sick inside just watching.

Miaka was sat at a table with a person he had never seen before. They were obviously a delivery worker but how did they know her? He had never seen them around before now. Miaka was pressed against them, her face in their chest while they held her close. He wondered what they were taking about and who the hell this person was, thinking they could get close to his woman.

He gripped his fists and his eyes darkened, he would not stand for this. He didn't care if she didn't want to be around him, but he would get answers to what the hell was going on here. He was a hardworking and dedicated lover, he would not stand for this sort of humiliation from the woman he loved with all of his heart.

* * *

Miaka pulled away from Noriko slowly, a fond look on her face. Wiping her eyes of the tears she had allowed to fall. Feeling relieved of the frustration she carried behind her fake smile. She knew she must have looked a state, but she didn't mind ugly crying in front of Nuriko. She had seen her at her best and her worst before after all.

Nuriko gave her a sympathetic smile, still holding her hand tightly. She looked like she needed to cry, so hopefully she felt better after having let out all of her emotions like that. "Are you feeling better?" she asked kindly. If she wanted another beverage or even a snack she would happily get her something. The poor girl could use it after all.

Miaka smiled gratefully, her eyes a little red and puffy from crying. "Hai, though I'm a little worn out now" she replied wearily. Her stomach was starting to rumble from hunger, something she hadn't felt so strongly since she was a teen. A hunger for something comforting and delicious, a bowl of ramen sounded good right about now.

Nuriko chuckled, but relieved that Miaka was feeling better. "I have to get back to work soon. But Yui and I would love it if you came around for dinner again. If you like we could even go out" she offered. She knew all sorts of places that would help cheer Miaka up, allowing her to distract herself from the misery of the life she lived now. She would do anything to bring back that smile she loved so much.

Miaka was about to open her mouth when she was pulled from her thoughts. _"Miaka!"_ a stern tone said from nearby. She looked up slowly and stiffened, a look of shock on her face. What was he doing here? How did he find her? Why was it that whenever she wanted to be away from him he showed up? Why did he suddenly care so much about her life after being separated from her for so long.

Just when she had started to feel better, he had to show up and ruin everything. Being pulled back into the abyss of misery and loneliness. He just sucked the joy out of everything. Like a human leech, drawn to positive energy and feeling the need to ruin it by filling the light with negativity until all that was left was a negative void in it's place.

Nuriko stiffened, her violet pink eyes filling with a silent rage. This man had once been her best friend. Someone she had fought alongside and given up her feelings towards Miaka for, so they could be happy. This person was the cause of Miaka's sadness and suffering, the person who neglected her. The person who now controlled her life and treated her like a pet. God, she had a right mind to beat the shit out of him.

Miaka felt a shiver of fear run down her back, gripping Nuriko's hand tightly for support. "Taka… what are you doing here? Don't you have work?" she had made it clear she wanted to be alone for a while. She was still not over their fight and wanted to yell her lungs out at him. But the fierce glare in his eyes drained her of any courage she could muster.

Taka glared at her, how could she betray him like this. How could she lie to his face like this over and over?"Is this what you call getting some head-space. Is running around behind my back what you call being trapped? How could you Miaka?" he snapped. He never knew she was that type of woman, was her innocent and sweet personality he had once known all a mask?

Miaka felt her heart being shattered, that's right Taka still didn't remember. He didn't remember Nuriko or her duties as a priestess. He didn't know about the close friendship she and Noriko had. He reached out to grab Miaka before Nuriko slapped his hand away. Restraining most of his strength, but enough to hurt him. Part of her had wanted to break his hand before he could even touch Miaka.

She kept her head bowed, a silent rage filling her body. But she tried to remain calm for Miaka's sake as to not make a scene. Not to ruin the moment they had been having together. Not only was her temper just as bad as it had been in the book, but her strength was just as deadly. Along with her memories, she had asked to retain her powers when being reborn.

Taka backed off a little, stunned at the strength of this stranger. Who was this person and why did they seem strangely familiar? But what he did know was they had been making a move on Miaka. He had seen how intimate they had been with one another and he didn't appreciate someone else moving in on his turf. There was a code after all.

Nuriko stood up, causing Miaka to panic and stand up as a response. Not wanting them to fight or cause a scene. Things had been going so well and now everything had been going wrong. Her female form now more visible from the front, causing Taka to look surprised realizing that she was in fact a woman not a man. Able to see the thoughts rushing through his mind.

Nuriko took a deep breath and forced herself to wear a calm face. "My name is Nuriko Miyazaki. I'm an old friend of Miaka's from middle school, we reconnected through a mutual friend; Yui. We bumped into each other and decided to catch up" she lied. This was of course utter bullshit, but Taka would never know that due to his loss of memories. She met Miaka when she was 15 and served as her warrior loyally after many trials and tribulations.

She fell for Miaka but hid her feelings for the sake of her best friend's happiness with the girl she loved. She had died for the sake of summoning their guardian beast and had now been reborn as a woman. Since Taka was doing a shitty job of being a lover and respecting Miaka. She would happily steal Miaka back and get her second chance at love and making Miaka the happiest woman in the world.

Taka still looked confused but softened, if they were close friends then why hadn't Miaka said anything? He would have understood she had no need to hide such things from him. He knew how close Miaka and Yui were, if she had made a new female friend why hadn't she said anything about it instead of being so secretive and snappy with him?

She got up slowly "Well, I best be getting back to work" she replied. She couldn't stand being around Taka given the man he had now become. She shot a smile at Miaka "I'll call you later about dinner and that night out with Yui. Sayonara, Miaka" she replied politely. She then walked past Taka, but not before shooting him a fierce glare. She was disgusted with the man he had become. Suspecting his lover and controlling her entire life. How he had fallen.

Taka blinked in surprise, had that woman just glared at him? He had heard of female jealousy but the look she gave him had actually scared him. What the hell was even going on? He turned to Miaka who looked sad to see the woman go and gave him another cold blank stare. Why was it Miaka could open up to that woman and yet closed herself off from him?

Miaka sighed heavily, placing some money on the table. "I'm going home, I have to get ready for tonight. I left some curry and leftovers in the fridge for dinner" she replied bluntly. She hated how he had to spoil and ruin whatever fun moments she had with his presence. So he would have to enjoy a night alone, but then that would be nothing compared to the endless nights she had spent filled with loneliness.

Taka couldn't believe this, he had hoped to catch up with her and now she was leaving again? No matter how hard he tried she kept getting further and further out of his grasp. "What… I thought we could hang out? Why are you leaving again?" he asked in frustration. All of his plans were now falling apart in front of him like glass.

Miaka sighed, _"How about because I don't love you anymore. How about because you're a control freak asshole who cares more about his job than me"_ she thought to herself. "You have work, don't you?" she replied coldly. She then walked off, brushing past him and heading back to the apartment. Leaving Taka stood in the street in shock. Knowing he had been in the wrong suspecting her. But even so, why was she treating him like a stranger?

" _Why? Why Miaka, why are you pushing me away like this?"_


End file.
